Que no crezca jamás
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Gevanni x Near.


**Que no crezca jamás**

Gevanni aprecia a sus dos compañeros (los únicos que quedan vivos) pero en el fondo desearía haber sido el único empleado a cargo de Near. De ese modo pudo haberse atrevido a pedirle un juego, simplemente. Un beso suave, ojos temblorosos y repletos de lágrimas por la vergüenza. Así soñaba, en la silla frente al avanzado sistema de vigilancia, a penas mirándole por encima del hombro, fingiendo estar absorbido por su trabajo.

Ese niño sigue jugando, como si Gevanni no existiera y fuese sólo un androide que ha recibido órdenes y va a cumplirlas sin error alguno. Nunca ha pedido por si mismo tierra y sol: su mundo es la alfombra, sus miniaturas y mucha imaginación contenida bajo su piel. Su belleza es ideal, enfundada en ese pijama blanco, inmaculado. Su aplomo le impide buscar oxígeno limpio de la pesadez que flota en el aire viciado de esa oficina, a causa de la ausencia de ventanas (podrían tomar fotografías desde satélites por medio de ellas y sería el fin de todo el equipo).

Su cuello desnudo se exhibe gracias a los primeros tres botones de la prenda, desabrochados. Llama a investigar, recuerda al tono de sus delgados muslos. Pide que muerdan hasta dejar moretones rojizos. Stephen se disuelve en las sombras, frente a la luz artificial que daña sus ojos, intentando concentrarse en trabajar. ¡Como si fuese posible no imaginar esos brazos de muchacho flojo alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia los labios pálidos y tibios que siempre modulan órdenes maduras, teniendo en cuenta su edad! El niño sigue indiferente. Se acaricia su rizo preferido, una ondulación que cae sobre su frente y cada tanto, le acaricia la punta de la nariz.

Gevanni juega a ser el camaleón. Finge que no está ahí, cuando en realidad puede ver y sentir a través de su piel. Sus ojos giran de cuando en cuando, vigilando al objeto de su afecto.

En una ocasión le atrapó cuando se desvanecía, por problemas de anemia (luego de la muerte de Mello, comenzó a insistir en comer únicamente chocolates, descompensándose) y pudo sentir en sus manos, el calor de sus sobacos por encima del pijama. Sin controlarse, respiró en su cabello y de no ser por la mirada sorprendida de Halle que le pilló infraganti, puede que incluso se atreviera a desabrocharle la camisa para observar el temblor de su pecho desnudo ante el espectáculo de la respiración pausada y pesada. Ahora es el pederasta del equipo.

Pero tenía la impresión de que el interés no era enteramente unilateral. Ese pequeño Cielo que experimentaba con infernales temblores de bestia en plena posesión demoníaca no podía ser sino obra de un disimulado coqueteo por parte de ese falso infante. Cada tanto, la puerta de su habitación en el SPK estaba entornada y a la luz azulada de una lámpara que dibujaba formas de animales en las paredes blancas, podía contemplar un reflejo de intensa palidez que se despojaba de sus ropas para trepar en una cama cubierta por sábanas de Mickey Mouse. ¡Dios le perdone la tentación tan grande de acariciarse allí mismo, frente a las cámaras de seguridad que vigilaba y los informes que debía tipear! Temblaba, sediento de sangre joven, como si fuese un vampiro y no un muchacho con menos de diez años más que Near, el cual tenía una edad que rondara los veinte (aunque no los aparentara por intervención divina, algo que aliviaba secretamente a Stephen, puesto que por nada del mundo querría verlo crecer para convertirse en un viejo halcón de mirada penetrante y traje ía la impresión de que ese sería el resultado de una inmediata transformación), por cierto. Daba gracias por estar vivo a los dioses paganos que estudiara durante los primeros años de su carrera. No le parecía correcto elevar la mirada manchada de pecados hacia el Señor de los cristianos, que todo lo perdonaba, pero en el fondo ninguna diversión permitía. Cerraba los ojos y fantaseaba con olfatear los cabellos del joven, hasta que el repugnante aroma del fijador de cabello que usaba Lidner se colaba por sus fosas nasales, dándole nauseas.

Y al fin se acababa su turno, salía al aire frío del invierno, deseando no limpiarse jamás de sus ideas, que mantenían su corazón palpitando, incluso si Kira le averiguaba el nombre y de eso no le quedaban dudas. Se atormenta buscando los rasgos del objeto de su deseo en los pequeños que juegan en el parque. Ninguna cabellera albina contra piel cobriza, ni ojos verdes huidizos. La esperanza no existe. Las madres alejan a sus vástagos inútilmente, porque debajo de su estómago no crece el deseo ni sus ideas se desarrollan a gran velocidad, yendo hacia la locura que provocaría hallar un idéntico. Daría todo lo que tiene (no es mucho, en realidad, una casa heredada en otro Estado y una esposa encinta que le espera a pesar de detestarle en secreto) para poder robárselo en tal caso, antes de darse cuenta de que no serviría, porque él quiere el original, que es un eterno infante vestido de luna. Es a ese muchacho al que desearía tocar y no a otro que probablemente no sepa enrularse el pelo mientras recita órdenes que ningùn adulto podría mentar. Siempre él, igual, eterno. Nada de crecer, nada de cambiar. Eso es la perfección.


End file.
